Fat and Forgotten: The Pence Story
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: Pence takes his sexual frustation out on Roxas. Not in that way, he just wants Roxas dead.


AN: What's up my precious specimens? This is my first story and it's about Pence. Yeah, Pence. If you're reading this, it means you've accually opened the document. Thanks! I don't know if you'll like it, but I do! Hehe, enjoy.

All the characters in this story belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix Co. I own none of them. Otherwise I'd be rich. And cooler. But yeah.

This story, I'd say, is rated at a T level with some M-ish hints but... yeah, probably just T. It's from Pence's point of veiw.

Fat and Forgotten: The Pence Story

Yeah. I was there. I saw her in the window (contrary to what I may say) and I still want Roxas dead.

Oh, I guess that was a little forward of me. I should really tell you why I want Roxas dead... I should probably tell you who I am too. Well, my name is Pence. Yeah, Pence. The "fat guy" of the group. The one everybody makes fun of. You know the type. You may be one yourself. But anyway, Roxas. Yes, Roxas. All this time I thought he was my friend and _now_ he wants to steal my girl! I won't stand for that. I am gonna kill Roxas.

Let me take you back to a simpler time. A time when life was perfect and rising blood pressure was my only problem. I guess I'm not really taking you back...hmm, I would say I'm only taking you back about 5 days ago...3days...4? Eh, who cares, stop judging me, it's been a few days. Anywho, summer was coming to a close and we we're all gonna go to the beach. We as in Roxas, Hayner, Ollete, and myself. We got together a few bucks and were ready to hit the sand. Naturally, I would be wearing a beach shirt because of my...sensitive chest skin. Yeah...that's it...chest skin. And of course I'd have my nose plugs to avoid painful water intake and...hey, SHUT UP! Don't you judge me! Oh sorry, but yeah, so we were gonna go and stuff so Ollete all walks up to me and stupids,"Let's go get Roxas" in that really ear piercing, glass scratching, chalk board scraping voice of hers. I look at her and frown. Well, I _try_ to, but my cheek fat is so massive that it permanently locks my face in a slight smile. So I guess I smiled. But inside...I was _frowning_. So anyway, as I sat there _frowning_ at her she must of totally forgot about Roxas (who I am now going to call Rox-ass) and about going to the beach because then she lames "Let's go shopping!" Ugh, I really hate her.

But, of course I agree, because I have nothing better to do because my true story hasn't started yet, and we start walking across the crazy ass maze that we call a town. Eh, who made it so up hill...hey, it'd tire out the best of us! So, Ollete's walking next to me losering about something and then... we see him. The devil in all his black and white glory. Rox-ass. At the time, I'll admit...I thought he was cool. Ya know, the cool quiet type who nice to everyone even the...fat guy...Ahem, yes, well, Ollete asks if he wants to join us to go shopping. Cha-ching! Now I won't be the loser guy! Rox-ass thinks about it and BAM! Time freezes. Well, I don't know if time really did freeze, but my heart sure did. That's when I saw her. My blonde haired beauty in a white satin package. God, she's gorgeous. It's love. Naturally, she's so beautiful I freeze where I stand. It looks like I'm frozen in a crazy time altering-only-Rox-ass-can-still-move kinda world but no. No. I just don't feel like it. Moving might disturb the angel before me. As for Ollete...she's just dumb. I don't know what her problem is. Eh, maybe she forgot to breath or something. True story, by the way. So Roxas thinks we're all "frozen in time" and he wanks,"Pence! Ollete!" like he thinks I care what he's thinking or something.

My palms start to sweat, my throat goes dry, and then, _right _when I'm about to make my move, Rox-ass TOTALLY starts diggin' on her! Rawr! So now I'm just frozen in shock. What...a...JERK! Could he not see that _I_ was puttin' on the sweet stuff! And _then_, right as I finish crying on the inside from a torn heart where friendship once stood, she _leaves_! So then, my torn heart...breaks. Goodbye my love! Not forever I hope!

But anyway, Ollete comes back from Dumb-Dumb land and looks at Rox-ass with her blank, dead eyes...full of nothing...and, ya know, looks longingly waiting for an answer and then, basically, thinks Rox-ass isn't worth her time or something, and we leave. She yanks her invisible leash and I follow, not that I _want_ to stay here after being betrayed by my..."friend". I don't know where Rox-ass was heading after that, all I know is that if hits on my girl again, he's getting a Pence fist sandwich...no matter how squishy and soft it may be.

I spend many a nights dreaming of my angel. One dream in particular involved her, me, and a bowl of chile. She fed it to me _and_ tied a bib on to prevent unnecessary mess. I look it her with my sexy good looks and say suavishly, "Thanks". Oh man, great dream. But that's all I'm seeing of her. Just a dream version of a perfect girl. I sigh. A sad, long sigh. The kinda sigh you sigh when you're sad and nothing could really help it unless of course you saw said object or person to change that sigh to a more fulfilled happy sigh that makes you forget about the original sigh in question. That kind of sigh. Like I mentioned earlier, school's drawing near and we all have a project due. So we're sitting in the usual spot thinking about what we should do and Rox-ass is all "Maybe we should look into all the stuff that's been happening to me". Hayner says that's a stupid idea and makes Rox-ass sad. Hehe, way to go Hayner. I'd kiss you if I wasn't in love! Well, hehe, you know...if I was gay...WHICH I'M NOT by the way. Sorry to all the men reading this, I know I've broken many hearts, but please don't go jump in front of trains just because you'll never have me. Ahh, it's hard being so beautiful. Anyway, we're all thinking of the perfect idea when, all of a sudden, it comes to me.

"Let's check out those seven wonders", I awesome. Everyone agrees after I tell them about the stair thing where there's a different number going up and down. Hehe, stupid Rai, you've helped set my kill Rox-ass plan into motion, my unknowing little pawn. Of course it turns into some sort of stupid competition where Hayner and Ollete think that they're going to beat me and Rox-ass in finishing the stupid thing. And, naturally, I'm angry because I have to be paired up with Rox-ass. I put on a happy face (because it's stuck that way, remember) and we leave for the train station. And here's the thing that really irks me, we're taking a detour for a sec. If the trains were free this whole time and yet, to go to the beach we needed money for the train, doesn't make sense that we should have just been able to use the train free. We wouldn't have money for food and stuff but the TRAIN was FREE! Eragh! Even with my incredible intellect it doesn't make sense. But anywho, we finally arrive at the station. My first part of the kill Rox-ass plan is to push him down the stairs and then cannonball on him. I'm thinkin' it would break a few bones and I would be the last thing he ever saw before he went to Hell. Oh yeah, I'm good. It's such a perfect plan but I didn't go through with it because I really didn't feel like stretching in preparation for the cannonball and I'd have Rox-ass blood all over me. It's probably acidic too so I would also die in the process. Totally uncool. I just decide it would be better if I killed him another way. Yes, yes. And when I do eventually kill him I'll strip off his skin bit by bit and paste the parts to my wall.

After figuring the stair idea won't work, I give Rox-ass directions to the various other "wonders". The map I give him is totally wrong though and I pray he'll get lost and wander onto some train tracks or something. Somehow, his lostness turns into unlostness and he finds every single one of them. Of course I'm there trying to kill him or dismember him or something like that. Crap on him, nothing happens. Nothing at all. He probably thinks I'm lame now because I told him about all these places and nothing really happened. So then, for the final spot, I know my plan can't fail. When we're looking to see if the "invisible" train is gonna come, I'll push him in front of a REAL train. Yes, it's gen-i-us! And then, because my plans never work out, Hayner and Ollete come lanking around the corner. Rawr! Why, they've ruined my plan! I don't want to have to push them all! Too much physical labor! So now we're stuck waiting. I know nothing's going to come. I'm so angry. But then, out of pure luck, Rox-ass actually thinks he _sees_ something. Oh this is too perfect. We run all the way to the stupid station and he runs right out into the tracks! He's killing himself for me! And THEN Hayner, the only one I had an ounce of respect for, SAVES him! I can not even believe my eyes. He just saved my enemy! Maybe I should've pushed them all.

I do feel a little better about going home. Rox-ass doesn't have his stupid orb thingy and looks all sad when we're holding ours up. Hehe, what a loser. I hope he's crying on the inside. I hope he's crying on the outside, but, of course, he's not. Anyway, my plan has been ruined and still no dead Rox-ass. I couldn't be angrier. Well, I guess I could be. Kinda like that time when they closed the buffet before I had my 27th serving and they were all like "Sorry kid, we're cutting you off" and took the food away. I was pretty angry then. So, as a final desperation decision, I tell Rox-ass that we should go check out the mansion. You know, the creepy one at the edge of town in the only forested area around. That one. And this time, I know my plan cannot fail. I'll lead him in there, cut off his legs, beat him with them, throw them across the room, chop off his fingers, stick those in his chest just missing his heart, and burn his flesh. Hehe, HAHA! It's so perfect. I love me. And better yet, Hayner doesn't want to go, what with his bipolar mood swings and such, so Ollete doesn't go either. No interruptions. This is gonna be great.

So anyway, the next day, Rox-ass leaves before I do and so I'm all pissed now. What a jerk! I'm gonna kill him and he can't even be courteous enough and WAIT! Well, whatever man, he might not even be there. Maybe he killed himself last night realizing how much cooler I was then him or something. I decide to go to the mansion anyway and BAM there he is. In all of his "I'm better than youu" kinda glory. I'm about to abandon my plan and attack him from behind when, all of a sudden, I see what he's looking at. My blonde haired angel! This is where you came in, remember. "Hey Baby!" I scream inside, "Big Papa's here!" As I walk over to try and tell Rox-ass that's she's my girl, he totally turns around and idiots, "Whoa, Pence. What's going on?" God, I hate him so. He's just like Ollestra sometimes. Ollestra is my name for Ollete. It sounds ugly so it matches her perfectly. He asks me if I saw the girl in the window. "Of course I did you Loser!" I burst out...oh, no wait, I didn't say anything. But I did look at him funny. I wanted to say something but maybe if I don't say anything at all he'll go crazy and have to go to a mental institution. And die there. Alone and without anyone. Hehe, wouldn't _that_ be perfect. I rub my hands smarmily together at the thought. As I look back up to see HER in order to declare my love, she's gone! It must be ugly Rox-ass's face that scared her off. And THEN, because this just isn't my week or something, Ollestra and Hayner come running up to meet us. Of all the horribly stupid bad luck. Why won't this kid DIE! I mean, I could just shoot him and get it over with, but how _boring_! He deserves so much more pain. So, whatever, we go and explore the stupid mansion. I'm kinda on the edge right now, so killing them all doesn't seem like such a bad idea to me. And boy do I feel like it. And then... I can't remember much of anything.

Something happened and there was no more Rox-ass. I'll never know what _really_ happened to him and I don't really care to tell the full truth. I do have a sinking suspicion that he kidnaped my girl and is forcing her to do horrible things with him. I swore that I'd save her one day. And I shall. It's strange though, everyone else in town doesn't seem to remember Rox-ass. Hmm, I knew they were dumb, but I never knew _how_ dumb.

Eighty years have passed since that time and that's the one event I remember from start to finish. I never married because I know one day my darling angel will come back to me. I also prayed every night for Rox-ass to die. I'm sure one of those prays reached someone. An assassin or something, who decided to go out and kill him for me. That'd be swell. I also finally got fed up with Hayner and Ollete and killed them. No one caught me and I made a painting out of their blood that sold for millions. No one was the wiser. It's been great. I set out a candle-lit dinner every night in preparation for her. She hasn't come yet, but...I know she will. Whether it's tomorrow or 20 years from now, she'll come. And when she does, there's only one thing I can say for sure: I hope she likes birds, cause I've got a house full.

Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed. And if you wasted all you're time just to hate it then... too bad for you. Anyway, when Pence says "Ollete stupids" or "I awesome" it just another way of saying "Ollete says" or "I said" just to clear that up. Ya know, for confusion sake. Review if you want and if you hated it, go throw up in the bathroom. Now. Forget your suffering with puking. And if you liked it...thanks. Thanks.


End file.
